Within Reason
by Brisbane Harrinator
Summary: Fimma Mellark is the 15 year old daughter of the Star Crossed Lovers of District 12. Kai Odair is the 15 year old son of the Star Crossed Lovers from District 4. Fimma is told to be his friend but when Fimma finds out that Kai's dad has been dead for over a year she'll be the one there to comfort him, maybe that'll lead to something more? Co written with TaliaNyx.


**Hey Everyone! So I'm writing a new story called Within Reasons and I'm co-writing this with TaliaNyx. I hope you guys enjoy! For those who have read some of my stuff so far you know what to do. For those who haven't read my stuff yet. Please review your idea's, thoughts and suggestions. TaliaNyx and I would really appreciate it and we'll take all of your thoughts into consideration.**

**ENJOY!**

**Diclaimer: TaliaNyx and I do not own the Hunger Games (this is the only disclaimer I'll do because it's a hassle having to do a disclaimer for every chapter).**

**Fiamma:**

"Hey Hon get up." Dad says stroking my hair. I should explain. My name is Fiamma Mellark, I'm 15 years old and the oldest child of, you guessed it, Katniss and Peeta Mellark. You know, the 2 victors of the 74th Hunger Games, The Star Crossed Lovers of District 12? Well they defied the Capitol and their stupid rules, they stopped the Hunger Games and now District 12 is a Hunger Games free district. But that doesn't mean that District 12 still doesn't have democracy; it's still Victors Village, mayor, the town people and then the Seam people. I don't like it but nothing can change this democracy, not even my parents can. But hey, at least I'm privileged enough to live in the Victors Village. I get out of bed and brush my golden brown hair into a low ponytail. I put on some blue eye shadow as it brings out the blue in my eyes (unlike my Mum, I like to put on make-up and wax). I rab my back-up supply of make-up and head downstairs and into the kitchen where Mum is reading the newspaper and Dad has his 'No. 1 Dad' apron and cooking something that smells delicious.

"There's my baby girl." Mum says smoothing out the newspaper. And apparently there's a story on how there's a big supply of coal and we'll get more money and stuff. Hopefully that goes to some of the Seam families.

"Where's Rye?" I ask. Rye is my baby brother. Well technically he's 12 turning 13 in a month but he's still younger and gives me the right to call him 'baby brother'.

"Well he's already gone. You know school starts for him at 8:00." Dad says. Oh yeah, school starts up again today. I vaguely remembered that.

"There's something we need to tell you, there's an old friend of ours from District 4, she has a son and he's around your age, I think. I don't know if he'll be going to school today, but make sure that you show him around and be his friend. You can be quite stubborn sometimes." Mum says.

"And sometimes you can be quite a charmer." Dad adds. Great, I have a mix of Mum's stubbornness and Dad's charming abilities.

"Well I better go if I'm going to meet up with Hank." I reply running out the door with the back pack Dad packed for me.

"Hang on! Eat an apple fritter on the way and your Mum and I want a kiss." Dad says. I turn around and give a kiss to Mum and Dad on the cheek. I catch an apple fritter while I sprint out the door and into the woods where Hank and his Dad will be.

"Hank come on we have half an hour." I say to Hank while trying not get too deep into the woods. No reply.

"Hank? Ivory?" I ask just in case his sister is with him.

"HANK AND IVORY HAWTHORNE! LET'S GO!" I say screaming and in 2 minutes 2 figures come out. Hank Hawthorne and Gale Hawthorne (his father). Apparently Gale used to live in District 2 but he came back only to reunite with one of his old girlfriends, now his wife, Madge Hawthrone (who used to be called Madge Undersee). Even though Hank has that Seam look about him (gets that look from his father) he's the son of the mayor Madge.

"What's wrong Fimma?" Gale asks.

"Well school starts in 15 minutes!" I exclaim.

"Wait that's today?" Gale asks and I nod. "Here's a 20, I expect change!" Gale yells as Hank and I race down to school.

"Wait what about Ivory?" I say stopping in my tracks.

"She'll probably already be there." Hank says and we slow down as we start to enter the school. We walk around to the notice board and check for our homerooms.

"Fimma we're in the same Homeroom, and with Ivory drat." Hank says. I go up myself and I can't believe it. He's right, the 3 of us are in the same homeroom!

"What time is it?" Hank asks.

"8:55." I say, school technically starts at 9.

"I'm bored already." Hank says. He's doesn't have the best attention.

"You wouldn't hear Ivory say that." I point out. Even though Hank and Ivory are twins, they are different in so many levels. Hank hates school but Ivory loves it. Hank is very physical, Ivory is very intelligent. The bell rings signalling us to go to class and we walk over to homeroom. We enter the room and sit down at the back of the classroom saving a seat next to me. Next minute Ivory is down with the books already piled high.

"Ivory, how have you got all your textbooks already? We're supposed to get them in 20 minutes." I say staring at the books.

"These aren't textbooks, these are for pleasure." Ivory says. There are 50 of them and they all look to be around 1000 pages. HOLY HECK!

"Settle down class." Mr Abtherny says and the class obediently quietens. Everyone wants Mr Abthery as a teacher, he's layback, doesn't care what you do and most importantly he was a Victor once upon a time so we live next door to each other.

"I don't want to say this but I am obliged to. My name is Mr Abtherny and I'll be your homeroom teacher for the tear. Today as it's the first day, you will be with me all day and I'll send you in small groups to get your textbooks yah de dah de dah. Kids just do whatever." Mr Abtherny says taking a swig at his water bottle where he says it's filled with water, but we all know it's filled with alcohol. It's around midday when something interesting happens. Ivory, Hank and I are sitting on the desks talking (well technically Hank and I are, Ivory is reading her books) when there is a knock on the door. Mr Abtherny opens it and the principal comes in.

"Good afternoon class." She says. No-one actually knows her name, she just goes by principal.

"Good afternoon." We chorus.

"We have a new student joining this homeroom. Don't be shy dear." Principal says gesturing for the new person to come forward. And they do.

"Everyone this is Kai Odair. Son of Annie and Finnick Odair." Principal squeals as the boy rolls his eyes like this isn't new to him. I take a good look at him and WOW! He has the best bronze hair, the best body (showing off his arm muscles), the best eyes (sea green AH!) and well the best everything! Even Apollo's looks can't compare to Kai's!

"Oh yeah, the son of the District 4 victors. Funny enough, Fimma Mellark is here, she's the daughter of...'' Haymitch says.

"Peeta and Katniss Mellark. I know." Kai says, this startles me. Have we met before? I don't think so or else I would've remembered but hey you never know.

"So this is the guy I've got to be friends with." I whisper the Ivory. TO be frank, I'm kind of psyched to be his friend. But keeping my act up I got out of my seat ad walked over to Kai.

"Fimma Mellark, daughter of the Start Crossed lovers of District 12." I say.

"Kai Odair, son of the Star Crossed lovers of District 4." Kai says emphasizing on 'District 4'.

"Sit with us and I'll show you aroud the District later." I say leading him to my row where luckily there was a spare seat for Kai just in front of my desk.

"Kai, this is Hank and Ivory Mellark. Hank and Ivory this is Kai Odair." I say.

"No kidding Sherlock!" Hank says poking his tongue out at me. Real mature Hank.

"Well he didn't know your names." I say. Kai has a conversation with Hank while I quickly slip a comment to Ivory.

"Great, I'm forced to be friends with someone who has a big alter ego."

**So what did you guys think? Normally I would put lines in here but I've had to change laptops and this laptop is being stubborn.**

**Remember to review!**

**Until next time!**

**- Normal Girl123**

**- TaliaNyx**

**xoxo**


End file.
